


I Hear You Like a Whisper

by Disarray



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disarray/pseuds/Disarray
Summary: Finding out that your soulmate is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was hard enough, but when he decides to bolt before you can find out his true identity, you're in for one wild ride. Luckily, your new friends at Nelson and Murdock are there to help you navigate all of the ups and downs that come with it.





	I Hear You Like a Whisper

                You wanted it on record that you were generally a very intelligent person. You liked to believe that after spending your life in the poorer parts of New York City, you knew how to take care of yourself in nearly any situation. A few years of martial arts training and plenty of experience dealing with overfriendly drunks had ensured that you had a few tricks up your sleeve when it came down to it, but your street smarts meant that you could keep most of those circumstances from happening in the first place. You were proud of that.

                And so, when a sudden and sharp pain cracked across your skull as you were walking past a vacant alleyway, you were surprised at exactly how unaware you were. You were still blinded by the throbbing in your head as you were pulled roughly by the wrist into the dark alley, hidden out of sight from the street you were walking through only moments ago.

                _Damn it_. You knew that you should have been paying more attention, but it had been a busy day and you were too caught up in your own thoughts to notice that something was wrong.

                “Cash. Wallet. Now.” A deep voice growled at you as the grip on your wrist tightened.

                You glanced up at the person holding you, wincing slightly through the ache radiating across your temple. _Fuck_ , man, what had he hit you with? As your eyes raked across the man’s form, you noticed the silver glint of a gun in the hand that wasn’t holding your arm.

                _Oh._

                You cursed under your breath, and reached into your pocket for your wallet, noticing the man’s obvious impatience. Your fingers grasped the wallet and pulled, and you were halfway through the motions of tossing it far across the alley when the man yanked you closer and shoved the gun against your chest.

                “Don’t you go trying that shit. Hand it to me.” He spoke, pushing the gun more forcefully against your skin.

                Well, there goes that plan. You swallowed, trying to push back the fear that was threatening to overtake you, and held up your wallet slowly and visibly. The man’s eyes left yours briefly to stare at his would be prize, and he let go of your wrist, his gun lowering ever so slightly. And then, ignoring absolutely every sense of self-preservation that you had in you, you decided to act.

                Your free hand wrapped around the base of the lowered gun, and you yanked it to the side, throwing the man off balance and giving you room to strike. You swiftly kicked him in the groin, and as he bent over in pain, you took off for the entrance of the alleyway.

                There was only a few feet left to go when the gunshot rang out, and a scream tore its way out of your throat instinctively in response. Your heartbeat pumped loudly in your ears, and you felt yourself stop breathing. There was no pain, however, and a quick glance down at your chest revealed that it had only been a warning shot.

                “Turn the _fuck_ back around!”

                You swiftly complied, turning to face the man once more. He was partially hunched over, one hand still hovering above his crotch from your powerful kick. If you hadn’t been paralyzed with fear, you might have even let yourself feel a sense of pride. As it was, you were attempting to hold back your tears and stop the nearly violent shivering that had taken over your body.

                You watched as the man righted himself, and he stalked forward, his gun still pointed at you in his outstretched hand.

                “You bitch!” He spat the words out in anger. “You really thought a dumb cu-”

                If someone asked you how quickly everything went down, you wouldn’t have been able to tell them. One minute the man was rushing towards you, the half mask he wore slipping from his face as he shouted, and then the next a dark figure had landed on him from above, knocking him and the gun to the ground.

                The man groaned and began reaching for the gun that had landed a foot away from where he was currently sprawled on his back. He had nearly wrapped his fingers around the grip when a firm boot stepped roughly on his arm, causing the man to scream out in response to what you could only imagine a shattered arm felt like.

                He let out a sob, before the figure kicked him across the head, and he fell silent.

                The breath you had been holding in was released with a sharp laugh as you wrapped your arms around your sides, trying to rub feeling back into your limbs. A surge of pure adrenaline rushed through you once you realized that you were alive and not currently in danger of being shot. Without really knowing why, you found this situation to be hilarious.

                “Well, this isn’t really how I wanted to spend my Friday night.” You directed your words to the dark figure, and couldn’t stop another laugh from tumbling out.

                As if they were just noticing you for the first time, the figure turned towards you, and walked closer. As he came out of the shadows you quickly saw the blood red tint of his costume, and the horns on his masked head.

                Oh, _shit_. Well. You had heard of the devil of Hell’s Kitchen, but seeing him right in front of you after he just possibly saved your life was another thing entirely. You couldn’t deny that his costume was intimidating, the dark red unnerving in the dim light of the alleyway, and you found that you couldn’t look away from the red sheen of his eyes.

                “Sorry to disappoint.” There was a sense of humor in his voice as he responded, and you instinctively smiled.

                A moment passed before you froze, and your hand drifted to your forearm, where those very words were scrawled out across your skin. No, it couldn’t be, could it? What were the odds that you would meet your soulmate in a dark and dirty alley after they saved you from a mugging? What were the odds that your soulmate would be the _Daredevil_?

                “You, you just, are you-” You couldn’t seem to get the sentence out.

                He didn’t respond, but turned back towards to unconscious man on the ground. He quickly reached into the man’s pockets and fished out a phone, swiping the screen and dialing a number.

                You walked forwards, trying to get a read on the man who saved you. He was currently avoiding your gaze, and you felt a flash of panic and embarrassment go through you. What if you were wrong? ‘Sorry to disappoint’ was a fairly common phrase used when joking around, so it was completely plausible that all of this was a coincidence and the devil of Hell’s Kitchen was _not_ in fact your soulmate. But at the same time, the slight burning in your forearm where the words were inked signaled that it might not be your imagination after all.

                Before you could speak again, the man was talking into the phone.

                “There’s been an attempted mugging.” He was still avoiding your gaze as he listed the street you two were standing on, presumably to the police.

                “Hey, I really don’t want to be rude, seeing as you probably just saved my life, but-” You reached out for him and as your hand touched his arm, your grasp automatically tightened around the fabric of his suit.

                _Wow_.

                The slight tingling that you had felt before suddenly turned into an intense burning sensation, the white hot pain searing through the words scrawled on your forearm. Your eyes found the man’s gaze, and you desperately wished there wasn’t a mask in between you two. Through the layers of red, you couldn’t pick out what he was feeling, only the rigidity of his body. His tensed muscles could mean any number of things, but was it shock? Acceptance? Repulsion?

                “It’s really you.” You spoke, the weight of what had happened finally setting in.

                Despite the fact that you had almost been mugged, or worse, this was what you were having a hard time wrapping your head around. This was a moment that those with soulmarks waited for, finding the person (or persons) who matched the words imprinted in their skin. You had been born with yours, and had grown up wondering what the man or woman who matched you looked like, who they were, when you’d be lucky enough to finally meet them. This, however, had never been a scenario you imagined a possibility.

                After another minute the man finally broke from your gaze, shaking his head before he gently pushed your hand away from his arm. As the sound of sirens in the distance caught your attention, the man looked down at the unconscious figure on the floor, and then up towards the fire escape only a few feet from where the two of you stood.

                You sensed him hesitate for a moment, before he turned to look at you again. You felt your heart skip a beat as he sent you a meaningful look that you weren’t quite able to interpret. That damn mask hid any of the emotions that his eyes could have given away, and you could only reach towards him in an attempt at understanding.

                As your fingers brushed his arm once more, he seemed to be ripped out of his thoughts, and he moved away from you almost too quickly for your eyes to track.

                “Wait!”

                You took a step towards him, but he was far too fast, and you watched with a sense of dread as your soulmate leapt onto the fire escape and vanished over the rooftops. The sirens grew louder and two police cars pulled onto the sidewalk outside of the alley, begrudgingly pulling your attention away from where he had left you.

                _Well_.

                This had turned out to be quite an interesting Friday night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much just cliche self indulgent rambling, but if you enjoy it go ahead and let me know bc there'll be more!


End file.
